


My Dear Molly (A short poem)

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, Poetic, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: A poem that I wrote in late 2016 on Wattpad. It's to Molly from Sherlock.Side Note: I find it funny that I forgot it was there and I see it again after S4. He does love her!!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 17





	My Dear Molly (A short poem)

_ My Dear Molly _

Has a man ever truly loved you

Has a man ever truly cared

Has a man ever truly known you

Like I know you my dear?

I know those men really hurt you

I know those men were feared

I know these men desert you

But I never would my dear

They may have taunted you

Or yelled and sneered

They may have haunted you

But don't listen to them my dear

For you deserve an army

You deserve a fair

You deserve much comfort

May I hold you my dear?

You are my heart

You are my feels

You are my thoughts

You are my dear

So believe me when I say this

Believe me when you hear

Believe me when I tell you

I love you my dear

**~Sherlock Holmes**


End file.
